The present invention relates to a primary dressing according to the preamble of claim 1.
Primary dressings are known from the state of the art. They are applied onto the wounds to be treated as a wound contact layer, before the actual wound dressing is applied. They can have various types of properties, for example decreasing the adhesion, preventing growth into the wound dressing or contributing to balanced fluid management.
In other embodiments, primary dressings can be provided as an integral component of the covering of a wound dressing, wherein they perform similar or identical functions there as in the loose form.
In principle, primary dressings also enable prolongation of the wear time of the actual wound dressing on the wound, which decreases the frequency of dressing changes and thus reduces traumatic events. However, many types of wounds for which use of primary dressings is indicated (pressure ulcers, leg ulcers, burn wounds, etc.) are highly sensitive to adherence, and have a traumatic response to dressing changes, which is extremely painful for the patient and further serves to greatly impair the wound healing process.